


Unexpected Homecoming

by shanachie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: Jack returns to Colorado Springs to a smaller disaster than usual.





	Unexpected Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BADFalcon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/gifts).



> I know it's a couple of days late, but I did the best I could. Hope you enjoy it. Happy birthday!
> 
> Prompt: Jack/Daniel, domestic fluff

Since Jack had taken the promotion to the head of Homeworld, he’d spent more time in DC then in Colorado Springs. On paper it didn’t seem like a bad deal, despite the time he had to spend with the politicians. But it meant he didn’t get to keep an eye on his trouble magnet and partner.

So when he had a chance, he traveled home to Colorado Springs. He would tell his aide that he was going to check on Stargate Command, but really he was going to sleep in his own bed and enjoy a home cooked meal.

Not, he realized as he opened the door to his house, one cooked by Daniel though. “Danny, are you _trying_ to burn the house down?”

Daniel looked up from the book his nose had been buried in. “What? Oh! Dinner!” He threw the book aside, jumping up to run to the kitchen.

Jack dropped his bag and followed Daniel into the kitchen, opening the windows and back door to air out the smoke. When he turned back, Daniel had managed to get the food from the oven and dumped it in the sink, running water over it. “Do I want to ask what that was?” Jack asked.

“It was supposed to be [lahma bil basal](https://www.thedailymeal.com/recipes/egyptian-lahma-bil-basal-beef-rich-onion-sauce-recipe), but I forgot it was on the stove.”

“I appreciate the effort, but…” Jack looked at the mess. “We’ve talked about you reading and cooking.”

Daniel sighed. “Sorry, Jack.”

“No.” Jack rubbed his face. “I should’ve been more grateful.” He held out his hand, waiting until Daniel took it. Using that grip, he hauled Daniel toward him until the archaeologist was flush against him. “Hi,” he said as the tips of Daniel’s ears turned red. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“If you’d told me you were coming, I would have made it a better homecoming.”

Jack pressed his mouth to Daniel’s, waiting the scant seconds until Daniel opened to him. “I think this is the perfect homecoming,” he replied when they broke apart. “Now.” He glanced over at the pan congealing in the sink, inwardly shuddering. “I would like to take you out to dinner at O’Malley’s and then back here for… dessert.”

“Sounds perfect.”

Without another look at the sink, Daniel allowed Jack to lead him out of the kitchen. There would be plenty of time to clean up the mess he’d made, but time with Jack was precious.


End file.
